


Cum Back Later

by sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns



Series: Spooky's Smut [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Gags, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, hella dom ink, hella sub error, i put dacryphilia in everything oops, im going to hell this is my first work and its skeleton sex, talk of sexual punishment, they're in the laudry room ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns/pseuds/sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns
Summary: Dream walks in on something he probably shouldn't have. Ink doesn't seem to mind, and is determined to hear what Dream came to tell him in the first place.





	Cum Back Later

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so,,, skeleton smut. see y'all in hell fuckers

“Sh-should I come back later?!?” Dream’s eye sockets were blown out wide, flicking back and forth between Ink and Error, whom he had found in the laundry room. The latter was flushed a dark blue, pupils shrunk to pinpricks. A cloth gag was tightly tied around his mouth, saliva staining the fabric blue. Dream almost missed the tears trailing down his cheekbones, if not for Error blinking and sending one dripping onto the washing machine below. His hands were bound above his head, red rope around the sleeves of the jacket he wore holding them up. His shorts seemed to be missing, most likely discarded elsewhere.

Ink, on the other hand, was standing up next to Error, hands placed on either side of Error on the washing machine. His shorts were pulled down halfway down his femurs, and if Dream moved his gaze upwards, he could see where the two were connected.

Error whimpered.

Ink shot a quick glare at Error - Dream could have sworn he heard a low growl from the artist - then turned back to Dream. “No no, it's fine. What do you need?”

Dream gaped, stammering, “I, uh,” oh,  _ stars,  _ it was so hard for him to take his eyes off of Error's expression, “uh-”

Ink snickered, “Like what you see? Hey, Error, moan for him,” he said, jerking his hips forward once.

Error let out an indignant squawk(which half sounded like a moan in itself) that Dream quickly interrupted, “No no, that's fine, it's fine!” he exclaimed, hands out in front of him. “I just, uh, had some good and bad news,” he said. “Good news is, uh, Blue and I managed to rent that movie for Team Friendship Bonding Day, which is on Friday now, turns out Thursday didn't work,” he rambled. His gaze followed Ink’s right hand as he spoke, which moved forward to lightly tease at Error’s clit. Ink's hips rocked slowly, and Dream found himself trailing off as he was distracted.

“And?”

Dream's head snapped upwards, back to meet Ink’s gaze - which hadn't left him the entire time he was speaking, not even to look at Error. “Uh, all we need you to do is-”

“Sorry, Dream, just a sec,” Ink sighed, turning his gaze to Error - whom had started whimpering and moaning, squirming on top of the metal lid of the washing machine. “No, Error, you can't cum yet,” he chastised, rubbing circles into his clit with his right hand while waggling a finger with his left hand. “And shut  _ up _ , for God’s sake. Dream's here. It's rude, he already said he didn't want you to.” He then pulled his hips back before thrusting forward as hard as he could, just once.

Error screamed into the gag. 

“Tch. Disobedient little whore,” Ink muttered, then turned back to Dream. “So, Dream, you were saying?”

“A-all we need you to do is bring the popcorn!” Dream squeaked. He tried to ignore Error's fervent moaning and whining.

“Can do!” Ink replied, chipper as ever. “Butter and salt too? Or d’you want me to make kettle corn? Cause I can do either - or I can steal some chocolate covered stuff from Underfell, I know  _ this  _ little bitch knows how to get stuff without the bros noticing, don’tcha?”

Error seemed to not realize Ink was talking to him for a moment, but when he did, he nodded furiously, making noises of assent.

“Uh, it's fine, though, really,” Dream replied, not really wanting to get the destroyer to promise to anything while like, uh… this. “Kettle corn or just regular popcorn will work.”

“How bout both? Won't be too much trouble,” Ink said, absentmindedly stroking at Error’s spine while still keeping eye contact with Dream, hips gyrating like before.

“Yep. That'll w-work,” Dream stuttered, gaze glued to Error's pupils, which were rolling back into his skull.

“Right, you said you had bad news too?”

Dream once again tore his gaze away from Error and looked back at Ink, who was still keeping eye contact. “Y-yes! Um, some universes around the Oblivion t-timelines are c-corrupting and crumbling, so w-we have to go out and f-fix those on our next mission,” he said, stuttering.

Ink turned to look at Error. “Is that your fault? Good fucking  _ grief,  _ you're just causing a whole bunch of problems today,” he said while Error shook his head vehemently and grunted in protest. “No? Better not be lying,” Ink said, leaning forward. He reached out to grab Error's chin, turning his head to the right. Ink tilted his own skull in the same direction, narrowing his eyes. “You’ll regret it if you are.” He let go of the other's chin, leaning back again. Ink turned to Dream. “Any idea what might be causing it, then?” His brows furrowed in worry.

“It actually looks like it was Nightmare that did something this time,” Dream told him. “The entire corruption reeks of negative energy, not-” Dream cut himself off, flicking his gaze to Error, who was - sobbing? “Is he all right?!?”

“Huh?” Ink blinked, eyelights changing shape. He looked over to Error. “Oh. Yeah, he's fine,” Ink said, waving him off. “Hey. Quiet,” he said to Error, reaching forward and lightly flicking his forehead. “If you don't, you're not gonna  _ get  _ to cum.”

Error immediately went dead silent. Tears still rolled down his cheeks and he shook violently, but he was otherwise quiet.

“Good boy,” Ink purred, running his hands up Error’s spine. He turned back to Dream once more. “So, negative energy, and not - what?”

“No trace of code corruption,” Dream said, and although it sounded like he was focused, his eyes told otherwise, shrunken to pinpricks and trained on Error’s trembling form. “So it was most likely not Error.”

“Well, that's nice to hear,” Ink said, then leaned forward and muttered next to Error's skull, “Seems like you  _ have  _ been good. I’ll have to reward you later.”

Dream was practically burning up at this point, yellow blush covering most of his face. “A-and we’ll take care of it like normal?”

“Uh-huh!” Ink said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the tiniest of whimpers from Error caused him to stop. He turned his head to Error. “I said no noise, didn't I?” he growled. “You’re givin’ me mixed signals here. Didn't destroy anything, but you won't shut up!” He sighed, then grabbed the front of Error’s shirt, yanking it closer to him, and with it, Error himself. “Now listen. If you cum before I say you can, you're gonna fuckin’ regret it. However, if you manage to hold back, I'll reward you like I had originally planned. Sound fair?”

Error nodded furiously.

“Good.” Ink turned back to Dream, angered expression softening. “Terribly sorry about that. Anything else you needed to tell me?”

Dream tried to speak at first, only for no sound to come out. He tried again. “Nopethat’sallI’mgonnagonowbye!” he squeaked, then hurried out of the laundry room.

Ink sighed, then turned back to Error. “Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> so leave a comment i guess,,, or don't


End file.
